


crazy little thing

by snoopypez



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Ray’s got a thing for Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy little thing

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2008

Turns out Ray’s got a thing for Fraser.

Okay, back up a bit there. Because that right there, that’s obvious. It’s _been_ obvious almost since the day they met. But that’s not what this is about.

This is about those times when Fraser’s got a suspect in interrogation and he’s not being Mr Goody Perfect Manners Mountie. He’s being a _cop_ , asking the tough questions and not taking no for an answer and kinda scaring the perp.

And yeah, turns out? Ray’s got a thing for _that_.

So he’s sitting there at the table in the room after everyone’s gone except Fraser, which is maybe not a good idea with the mood he’s in now. But Fraser asks with some concern why Ray isn’t leaving with the rest of them and Ray’s not sure how to answer that.

So he does what he usually does, which is: he snaps at Fraser for asking a dumb question and then complains on his way to the supply closet, knowing he’ll be followed. Fraser’s apologizing for things that didn’t even happen when Ray shuts the door behind them, points a finger at Fraser and says,

“You’ve gotta go easier on the suspects, Benny.”

And Fraser’s eyes widen because it’s probably the last thing he ever expected Ray to say, since Ray’s always going on and on about how Fraser’s gotta be less _Canadian_ about everything. Ray’s kinda surprised by it himself, but just - _God_ , who knew it’d be so _hot_ , the way Fraser allowed himself to be less than courteous? In front of _Ray_.

And Fraser says, “Understood, Ray,” in that calm, _Mountie_ voice like he’s taking orders from the Queen and Ray’s gotta let him _know_.

So he does, he gets right up in Fraser’s space and says in a low voice, “’Cause I can’t be in interrogation and getting a hard-on all the time, okay?”

“Unders-- _Oh_.” Now Fraser’s looking at Ray, lips parted in that smile he tries to hide and then he leans back a little, against the door and yeah, he knows just what he’s doing.

“That’d be tough to explain to the guys, you know?” Ray says it like he doesn’t notice the way Fraser’s staring at his mouth.

Fraser says, “You could be right,” before he reaches out, tugs on Ray’s tie to close the gap between them. “Can I be harder on you, Ray?” He kisses Ray as if they’ve got all the time in the world in the tiny supply closet, no jobs to get back to.

And Ray, Ray moans against Fraser’s mouth and pulls away and says _hell yes_ through a laugh because – oh my _God_. The very _idea_.

Fraser kisses Ray and kisses Ray; he nips at Ray’s lower lip, traces it with his tongue and breathes. Ray can feel his badge pressing into Fraser; he can feel _Fraser_ all over, like clothes aren’t in the way, like they’re already in bed and racing for the finish line.

Which is what they’ve gotta do, they’re still there in the _station_ and Ray figures he can’t really run out for sex every time Fraser does something hot; he’d be fired.

So he puts his hands on Fraser, wherever he can reach. And Fraser grabs them, pushes them away and says that he wants Ray. He wants Ray on his knees and he wants him to talk and he wants him he wants him. He adds _please_ which kinda breaks the flow of his demands but it does nothing to lose Ray. It just causes a flow of emotion in him, adds to the lust and the horniness and makes it real, not that it wasn’t before.

Not that it _ever_ wasn’t, not with them.

And Ray’s about to _die_ , he gets such a thrill from Fraser being like this. Not begging, though that’s good too, but confident and assured and just a step away from bossy and – he wants more.

But not here, not now, so Ray does as he’s told. He gets on his knees and he works at Fraser’s belt and he talks until his mouth is busy _not_ talking.

Cause, see, it turns out Ray’s got a thing for Fraser.

It’s a well-kept secret.


End file.
